Voz fluída
by AlmightyCat
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Catherine es la cantante más exitosa de su tiempo, y ha sido así por años, ahora no es más que una anciana con el sueño de cantar junto al pokémon que la inspiró a seguir por ese camino ¿ pero será que su musa elusiva algún día se deje ver?


"Tiene que llegar ya" se dijo "ya es hora".

Catherine Paulette Blisstow sujetaba sus binoculares mientras miraba en dirección a la playa. Las aguas solitarias estaban tranquilas, subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras la marea seguía su ciclo, con la luna como único testigo de su cambio.

No era raro para Catherine sentarse por horas en la naturaleza sin hacer ruido alguno, después de todo esa era la mejor manera de que los pokémon salvajes se sintieran cómodos con su presencia: no era un trabajo fácil, pero tampoco exento de recompensa.

A lo largo de su vida había escrito centenares de canciones, dado docenas de conciertos, formado parte de numerosas colaboraciones y gozado de la admiración de innumerables admiradores: la cantante más talentosa del siglo, la voz de una generación, la musa de la música, la lista de sobrenombres seguía hasta donde uno posase la vista, ciertamente para deleite de la mujer.

Era increíble la cantidad de talento que poseía por sí misma, pues más de una sola vez había hecho callar a toda una orquesta, o llenado una habitación con el angélico sonido de su voz, y sin embargo tanto ella como sus mismos fanáticos coincidían en que sonaba mucho mejor cuando algún pokémon la acompañaba. Desde acompañamientos con los Kricketune como violinistas hasta baladas de amor al lado de Chatot y sopranos a lomos de Altaria, pasando por melancólicos duetos con Lapras hasta arias con Chingling y Chimeco. Hasta la misma Meloetta le había dejado compartir el escenario con ella una vez.

¿Qué se podía decir? Sería mentira decir que Catherine no se había vuelto ni un poco vanidosa, o un tanto perfeccionista. Lo cierto era que, aún cuando sus cabellos hacía mucho se habían teñido de plata y su piel había perdido la flexibilidad propia de la juventud, nunca dudaba ni un segundo en salir a buscar a su siguiente acompañante. Ahora se encontraba en su playa privada, al sur del resort que le pertenecía. Estaba esperando la aparición de su siguiente compañero, sabía que prefería las noches despejadas,en las que la luna brillaba más de lo normal.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca y emitió un suspiro. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la media noche ¿es que su musa jamás llegaría? Se sentía intranquila: ese pokémon en particular era realmente talentoso, pero realmente tímido también. Su primer encuentro se dio cuando ella era adolescente, mientras daba un paseo por el que entonces era el resort de la familia. La joven Catherine estaba sufriendo una verdadera crisis de identidad, pues,aún a sus dieciocho años, no sentía que hubiera encontrado su verdadera vocación.

Había escapado de su habitación, luego de una airada discusión con sus padres, y corrido por más tiempo del que recordaba, hasta que colapsó cerca una playa de arena blanca. Llorando se puso de rodillas y procedió a maldecir su destino, aquel desalmado que le había escondido su verdadero camino por años, fue entonces cuando la oyó.

Una joven Primarina descansaba posada sobre una roca cercana: de complexión alargada, se apoyaba sobre sus aletas delanteras, tenía el cabello azulado suelto, con agua fluyendo todavía de él, como si apenas hubiese salido a la superficie. Miraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, pero Catherine sentía que más bien la miraba a ella. Entonces comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era lo más hermoso que la adolescente había oído en su vida, era una canción de amor, un himno de esperanza y una nana, el corazón de la chica encontró la paz de inmediato, a la vez que su mente se perdía en la magnificencia de su concierto privado.

Esa noche fue crucial en la vida de Catherine: al día siguiente le comunicó a sus padres que quería estudiar música y ellos, de inmediato, la inscribieron en el mejor conservatorio que pudieron encontrar ¡Su hija al fin había encontrado su vocación!

La segunda vez que Catherine y Primarina se vieron fue luego del funeral de sus padres. Habían fallecido mientras ella estaba estudiando su último año, en el extranjero, fue una suerte que hubiera alcanzado a llegar a su funeral de menos. La pobre no cabía en sí de la culpa: ella sabía que habían enfermado, pero no creyó que fuera grave; nunca estuvo más equivocada en su vida. En su desesperación, se propuso abandonar la música pues, según pensaba, la había alejado de las personas que más amaba una vez y eso podría repetirse en cualquier momento.

Caminó hasta que se hizo de noche, y paró en su playa favorita: el lugar le recordó por qué decidió su carrera en primer lugar, pero también avivó el recuerdo amargo de cómo nunca pudo despedirse de sus progenitores, así como el de todas las experiencias desagradables que le habían sucedido en los últimos años. Fue cuando el pokémon solista apareció.

Desde donde estaba, Catherine se encontraba fuera del campo de visión del tipo agua, por lo que no necesitó apartarse. Igual que la primera vez, Primarina esperó algún tiempo y comenzó a cantar, esta vez se veía diferente: su cuerpo se había alargado un poco, su melena brillaba con mayor intensidad y había salido del agua con más agilidad que la vez anterior, no cabía duda que el pokémon también había crecido.

Su concierto comenzó tal y como la mujer lo conocía, mas Primarina no tardó en levantar el agua a su alrededor formando globos y haciéndolos bailar a su alrededor mientras la luna brillaba detrás de ella. Fue tras esto que Catherine recuperó la inspiración. Los encuentros siguieron a lo largo de los años, siempre con una cautelosa Catherine, que poco tardó en aprender que al pokémon le disgustaba ser visto.

Tosió. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

Finalmente, tras horas en las que el cuerpo de la anciana se enfrió más y más, Primarina salió de su escondite; el pokémon solista había cambiado tanto o más que la cantante: su cuerpo fácilmente alcanzaba los cuatro metros de largo y su pelaje se había opacado, su cola se había vuelto más oscura y la había adornado con pequeñas cadenas de conchas, su melena, antes azul como el cielo estaba ahora surcada por visibles mechones blancos.

Sin embargo, Catherine la vio igual de bella que el primer día.

Su ritual de preparación se había vuelto preciso con el pasar de los años: primero nadaba en círculos por la playa, luego buscaba alguna roca en cual posarse, observaba la luna reflejarse en el agua y comenzaba a cantar. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

¿Cómo un pokémon podía cantar tan bello? Parecía que a Primarina no le afectaba en nada su vejez, pues su voz sonaba igual de clara, igual de pura que la primera vez que la anciana la había escuchado.

No.

Sonaba mucho mejor.

Le hacía querer llorar: le recordaba a los padres que había amado toda su vida, las peripecias que vivió en la escuela, su ascenso a la grandeza, el primer amor y el primer corazón roto que tuvo en su vida. El agua comenzaba a moverse en la playa, los globos saltaban cada vez más hasta que el mismo pokémon comenzó a usarlos para elevarse y bailar a la luz de la luna, todo al ritmo de la más hermosa canción que Catherine había escuchado.

¡Estaba decidido! Primarina no pertenecía al escenario, su voz era de aquellas cosas que no estaban hechas para el hombre, esa sensación de electricidad en la espina dorsal no era para el disfrute del pueblo.

Era una resolución algo egoísta, pues Catherine sabía que en realidad quería guardarse al pokémon para ella sola, pero no le importó para nada, pues su musa vivía sólo para ella y mientras ella estuviera viva, nadie más conocería de su existencia. Por eso había atendido con tanto esmero aquel resort, por eso viajaba tanto ahí, cuidándose de las cámaras que apuntaban a ella con sus lentes y de los fisgones que a veces conseguían penetrar en su terreno, inconscientes de lo que significaba este para su dueña.

No supo cuando perdió el control y comenzó a cantar con ella. Pero sí se dio cuenta que su compañera nunca se detuvo, ni siquiera al verla con los pies descalzos sobre la arena, acercándose cada vez más al agua.

No supo cómo, pero pronto se encontraron frente a frente, ambas mirando los ojos cansados una de la otra, con la piel casi igual de blanca y el cabello húmedo, Catherine había cruzado a pie, por un camino que antes no estaba ahí, de no haber sido porque Primarina levantara el agua con su voz ésta se habría ahogado.

Bajo la luz blanca de la luna estaban dos figuras: una alargada sobre una roca y una pequeña, muy por debajo de ella, ambas cantando al unísono una canción que habían inventado de la nada, entretejiendo sus voces de manera tan natural que pareciese que hubieran sido hechas una para la otra.

Catherine sintió más éxtasis que el que había sentido en toda su vida y, poniendo todo su corazón en cada nueva nota, miró a su compañera con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos y esta, a su vez, la miró con una ternura que la hizo sentir como si fuera una pequeña de nuevo. La canción siguió y la anciana recordó, con suma vividez, cómo era ser envuelta en los brazos de sus padres, el contacto de labios ajenos del primer beso, la pasión de la primera vez que se entregó por completo a los placeres carnales ,la dicha de mantenerse, aún en la vejez, como una mujer fuerte y deseosa de brillar.

Era tanta la felicidad de ambas: dos veteranas compartiendo el concierto de sus vidas, que sus corazones no pudieron tolerarlo y, al acabar el último Crescendo, dejaron de latir.


End file.
